


Обратить внимание

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fantasizing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Она позволяла себе мечтать в таком ключе о Кайене.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Shiba Kaien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Обратить внимание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Notice Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734944) by [Kari_Izumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Izumi/pseuds/Kari_Izumi). 



Она позволяла себе мечтать в таком ключе о Кайене.

Возможно, потому что подсознательно устала от показательного игнорирования брата, который даже не смотрел в её сторону, находясь дома, или потому что в очередной раз не получила повышения в тринадцатом отряде. Всё это так или иначе провоцировало её воображение.

Она искренне любила Кайена за всё, что он для неё сделал. Но уважение к нему не мешало Рукии представлять, как наставник аккуратно отодвигает складки её юкаты, оставляя дорожку из нежных поцелуев вдоль линии подбородка и ниже по шее; как стягивает одежду с её плеч, затем опускает на стол в поместье Кучики, и она больше не может контролировать стоны, достигая пика удовольствия.

В такие моменты она всегда задавалась вопросом, смог ли бы брат проигнорировать и это.


End file.
